Petits diables
by Asrial
Summary: Camus et Milo ont 5 ans et se rencontrent pour la première fois. S'entendent -ils ou la guerre des tranchés est déclarée ?


Petits diables

NDA : cette fic se situe dans l'univers de "agneau de noël" et de "la cigogne et le bélier". On y retrouve donc les mêmes chevaliers d'or de la génération précédent (oui, je suis une faignasse)

***

Armand du Verseau posa son sac sur le sol.

Contre sa hanche, endormit, son élève rêvait.

Le petit ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, à peine.

Le onzième chevalier d'or l'avait trouvé dans les rues de Bordeaux alors qu'il allait voir un de ses cavistes préférés pour acheter quelques bonnes bouteilles pour sa cave et celle du pope.

Shion était débordé depuis quelques temps avec son petit élève et une bonne bouteille le détendrait aussi bien qu'un somnifère et lui ferait moins mal à l'estomac.

"- Hé ! Petit !"

L'enfant ouvrit un œil.

Ils avaient quitté la ville française quelques minutes auparavant, bien moins longtemps qu'il n'en fallait pour simplement atteindre la mer mais…

Malgré sa fatigue, le petit se redressa.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait accepté de suivre le grand monsieur aux cheveux grisonnant et à la moustache et la barbe bien taillées.

Il l'avait trouvé avec son grand frère et sa mère, sous les cartons où ils vivaient depuis la mort de son père et leur éviction de leur appartement.

Leur situation s'était lentement dégradée jusqu'au camp de fortune de SDF dans lequel ils vivaient depuis six mois.

Sa mère aurait sans doute pu faire des demandes d'aide, de logement, de n'importe quoi d'autre, mais elle n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque qu'on lui arrache ses enfants. La mère de son défunt mari n'attendait que ca pour mettre les doigts sur les petits.

Avec une intelligence vive et un calme que peut d'enfants de douze ans pouvaient avoir, le petit enfant restait stoïque devant leur situation. C'était même souvent lui qui calmait et s'occupait de son grand frère de onze ans.

Lorsqu'Armand l'avait trouvé, il faisait la manche, misérable et sale, dans l'espoir de pouvoir offrir un peu de viande à sa maman. Elle était maigre et fatiguée à force d'angoisse et de soucis et le petit garçon aurait fait n'importe quoi pour la soulager.

Le Chevalier d'or poussa l'enfant à l'intérieur de l'appartement de son temple.

"- Voila, c'est ta nouvelle maison. Nous sommes dans le onzième temple, celui du verseau…"

"- Bon…celui des poissons et celui du capricorne sont nos voisins ?"

Charmé par l'intelligence de l'enfant, Armand hocha la tête.

"- C'est ca. Nous irons les rencontrer demain…Pour l'instant, tu dois te reposer. Ta journée n'a pas été de tout repos. Mais avant toute chose : DOUCHE !"

L'enfant suivit calmement le verseau jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Il avait parfaitement conscience que sa mère l'avait vendu au grand monsieur. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas. C'était même lui qui avait insisté lourdement auprès de sa maman et qui l'avait contrainte à signer le contrat qui le liait maintenant au chevalier d'or. En échange de sa présence au Sanctuaire, sa maman et son frère recevrait une allocation mensuelle et auraient un logement à la charge d'Athéna…C'était mieux que tout ce que le petit garçon pouvait rêver pour sa maman.

Nu sous la douche, il se lava du mieux qu'il pu puis laissa le chevalier d'or l'aider pour ses cheveux et son dos.

Enfin propre, habillé de vêtements dix fois trop grand pour lui, le petit laisse le chevalier d'or le reprendre dans ses bras pour le porter dans la chambre.

Armand le glissa sous les draps.

"- Dors maintenant…Tout te sera expliqué demain…"

Le petit enfant hocha la tête.

"- D'accord…." Il hésita. "Monsieur ?"

"- Armand…Mon nom est Armand…Mais tu peux m'appeler maitre, ou professeur, ou chevalier, comme tu préfères."

Le petit hocha la tête.

"- Je ne reverrais plus ma maman n'est ce pas ?"

Le chevalier d'or soupira.

"- Non…pas avant un long moment en tout cas…Quand tu seras adulte, peut-être en auras tu envie, mais pas avant que tu n'ais ton armure en tout cas."

L'enfant hocha la tête sans comprendre totalement. Pour l'instant, le petit enfant de cinq ans voyait surtout qu'il était séparé de sa maman pour toujours. Comme n'importe quel petit, il se mit à pleurer.

Armand le prit dans ses bras et le berça longuement.

"- Shhh…Tu vas voir…Ca va aller…Ce n'est pas si mal ici finalement…"

L'enfant finit par s'endormir, épuisé par ses larmes.

Ce n'est qu'une fois l'enfant allongé que le Verseau se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom.

***

Le soleil était levé depuis plusieurs heures lorsque le petit garçon ouvrit les yeux.

Avec un mouvement de recul réprimé, il fixa l'adolescent qui le surveillait en souriant.

"- Bonjour, je m'appelle Aioros. Maitre Armand m'a demandé de rester avec toi pendant qu'il est au palais du pope. Tu veux déjeuner ?"

Le petit garçon hocha la tête.

"- Oui…S'il te plait…"

"- Comment t'appelles-tu ?" demanda Aioros en lui tendant des vêtements d'apprenti un peu usés mais à la bonne taille qui avaient été à lui.

L'enfant enfila les vêtements puis les sandales que lui tendait l'apprenti.

"- Gabriel."

"- C'est joli !" Sourit l'adolescent. "Je suis apprenti auprès du chevalier du Sagittaire. Toi tu es l'apprenti du Verseau. Nous sommes presque au complet à présent."

"- On est beaucoup ?"

"- On sera douze…Avec deux aux gémeaux. Ils sont jumeaux…"

Le petit apprenti verseau soupira.

Il était inquiet et mal à l'aise d'être là et ce grand ne le rassurait pas vraiment. A tout prendre, il préférerait encore retrouver l'adulte qui l'avait emmené là.

"- Tu veux que je te fasse visiter ?"

Le petit garçon secoua la tête.

"- Je…"

"- HA !! Tu es réveillé."

Armand s'agenouilla près du petit enfant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

"- As-tu bien dormit ?"

"- Oui…Merci…"

"- Bien. Aioros a été gentil avec toi ?"

Le petit hocha la tête.

Aioros sourit au Verseau et à son élève.

"- Bon, je vais y aller. Mon maitre doit me chercher."

Et sans attendre, l'adolescent fila en courant pour retourner à sa maison.

Armand reposa son élève au sol.

"- Bien… J'ai vu avec le pope, tu es officiellement mon élève à présent. Je te le présenterais plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous allons visiter le Sanctuaire…Et puis, il faut que je te donne un nom.

"- Mais…j'ai déjà un nom !" Protesta le petit garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

"- Je sais. Mais il te faut un nom de chevalier. Tu n'as plus besoin de ton nom d'enfant…A présent, tu vas t'appeler Camus…Oui, Camus c'est très bien !"

Gabriel, nouvellement nommé Camus bouda un peu. Il aimait bien son nom lui !

***

Le petit garçon saut de l'arbre sur lequel il faisait la sieste en entendant la voix de sa mère.

Il adorait sa maman mais il détestait devoir s'entrainer.  
Depuis que son papa avait décidé qu'il serait son successeur, ses deux parents semblaient déterminés à lui bouffer ses journées entières sans espoir de le laisser s'échapper un peu.  
Et pis que tout ! Il n'avait même pas eut le temps d'aller voir le petit nouveau arrivé déjà six mois avant.

Avec un grognement, le bambin se faufila encore deux anfractuosités de rocher dans l'espoir d'échapper à sa mère.

Il courut aussi vite que possible une fois sur le sol jusqu'à se rendre compte que ses pieds ne touchaient plus terre.  
Résigné, il soupira puis se retourna.

"- B'jour p'pa."

Le chevalier du Scorpion fronça les sourcils à l'adresse de son fils qu'il tenait par le fond du pantalon comme un chaton mouillé.

L'enfant avait la même impudence que lui mais avec trente ans de moins, c'était nettement moins impressionnant.

"- Bonjour mon fils."

L'enfant eut un sourire à la fois timide et joueur.

"- Je savais pas que tu rentrais aujourd'hui !"

Le chevalier d'or soupira.

Il avait passé près de deux ans sur l'ile de Milo avec le bambin pour lui apprendre les bases. Le petit était tout à fait capable d'utiliser son cosmos et son septième sens à présent mais n'en avait aucune envie. Le gosse était un jouisseur et n'avait semblait-il, aucun gout pour la chevalerie. Malheureusement, l'armure sur Scorpion s'était ouverte pour lui lorsque le petit était encore en couche, aussi n'avait-il pas vraiment le choix.

"- Milo…Tu essayes encore d'échapper à ta mère…"

Le bambin sourire encore à son père, presque sur a présent qu'il échapperait à une punition.

"- Ouai !"

"- Et pourquoi je te prie ?"

"- Je veux allez voir le nouveau chez oncle Armand !"

Le Scorpion haussa un sourcil.

Il venait de rentrer certes mais personne ne l'avait prévenu d'n nouveau résident chez le Verseau. Il fit un peu la moue. Le onzième gardien était son ami le plus proche, quand ils étaient plus jeunes, ils avaient même été amants de loin en loin, avant qu'il ne s'accroche avec le chevalier de la Vierge. Des fois, s'il ne regrettait pas la naissance de son fils, il regrettait d'avoir choisit la femme chevalier.

Il reposa son fils sur le sol.

"- Et bien, va le voir."

"- Je peux ?"

"- Oui."

"- Sur ?"

"- Puisque je te le dis…"

"- OUAI !!!"

"- Mais tu te débrouilleras avec ta mère !"

Le petit Milo grogna un peu.

"- Pfff, t'es pas drôle."

"- Ce n'est pas ma vocation. Maintenant file, sinon, je ne pourrais pas dire que je ne t'ai pas vu."

Le gosse n'attendit pas davantage et fila de toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes vers la onzième maison.  
Il avait hâte de rencontrer son nouveau copain.

***

Le nouvellement nommé Camus, depuis six mois déjà, s'énervait sur le livre que son maitre lui avait donné.

Ses périodes de lectures étaient sensées être des temps de repos entre deux entrainements pour lui. Mais…Pour l'instant, s'en était bien loin.

Il avait du mal à lire et plus encore à comprendre les grands livres que son maitre lui donnait.

Hé ! Il ne savait pas lire depuis très longtemps et puis….la psycho-sociologie, y avait mieux pour entretenir l'intérêt d'un tout jeune enfant…il aurait pu commencer par Oui-oui et la voiture jaune, comme tout le monde ! Pas par Marx et le Capital….

Mais le petit garçon faisait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

Au moins, pendant qu'il était dans la bibliothèque, il n'avait pas l'impression que ses muscles allaient être arrachés de ses os et ses poumons extrudés par ses pores de sa cache thoracique.

S'il avait su avant ce qu'il allait subir, jamais il n'aurait excepté.  
Tout son corps lui faisait mal à pleurer et ce n'était que l'orgueil qui l'empêchait de se rouler en boule sur le sol et de supplier son maitre de le laisser tranquille.

Camus ravala ses larmes avec colère.

Armand était un maitre dur, mais il était juste.

Il lui avait dit qu'ils partiraient bientôt pour la Sibérie d'ailleurs. Qu'il apprendrait mieux là bas que sous le soleil d'Athènes.

Le petit garçon voulait bien n'importe quoi.

Dans son état d'épuisement avancé, il voulait bien aller n'importe où du moment qu'on le laissait faire une sieste et qu'on lui donnait à manger.  
Camus ne se souvenait pas avoir autant mangé dans sa vie. A croire qu'il ne serait jamais rassasié.

"- Camus ?"

Le petit garçon soupira avant de refermer son livre.

"- Maitre Armand ?"

"- Tu as finit ta lecture ?"

"- Oui Maitre Armand."

"- Et tu as comprit ?"

Le petit haussa les épaules, ses beaux yeux bleu-vert emplis d'agacement.

"- Pas tout." Avoua-t-il.

Armand lui sourit.

Il préférait que son élève lui dise lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

"- Nous rêverons ca ce soir. Pour l'instant, nous allons nous entrainer encore un peu."

Camus soupira encore.

Il haïssait la chaleur ! Il ne savait pas comment son maitre faisait pour supporter le temps de plus en plus chaud de cette fin de printemps. Il en venait à attendre avec impatience leur départ pour la Russie. De ce qu'il savait, il faisait froid en Sibérie. Au moins n'aurait-il pas l'impression de cuire lentement sur place comme un œuf dans sa coquille.

"- J'arrive."

Résigné, l'enfant suivit son maitre jusque dans les arènes.

Sans une plainte, il se mit aux dix milles pompes exigées par son maitre.

"- Hé ! Salut Oncle Armand !!!"

Une petite bombe de cinq ou six ans sauta sur le chevalier du Verseau.

"- Milo ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?" S'amusa Armand.

Pendu aux bras de l'adulte, Milo eut un grand soupir impudent.

"- Je suis venu voir mon tonton préféré ?"

Armand rit gentiment.

"- Dis plutôt que tu es un indécrottable curieux."

Le petit avoua sans le moindre complexe.

Il sauta des bras du chevalier d'or et s'accroupit devant Camus qui peinait laborieusement à atteindre le premier millier de pompes.

"- Salut."

Camus lâcha un petit grognement épuisé. Il ne voyait pas qu'il était occupé ?

Milo fronça les sourcils.

"- Hé ! Tu pourrais dire bonjour !"

Camus fronça lui aussi les sourcils.

"- Suis…occupé…"

Milo renifla.

Le nouveau était bien faible s'il avait du mal à simplement faire des pompes.

"- Ben t'est vraiment pas fort !"

"- Et toi t'es mal…élevé !" Gronda Camus en atteignant mille pompes tout juste.

Son maitre allait lui donner l'autorisation de faire une pose de quelques minutes mais piqué au vif, Camus continua ses exercices.

"- Peuh ! T'es rien qu'une fille si t'arrive pas à faire ca !" Se moqua Milo en faisant des pompes sur un seul doigt.

Bon, il n'était pas encore capable d'en faire beaucoup et n'avait pas encore un équilibre très sur pour se faire mais…pour frimer et embêter cette pimbêche…

Camus grogna.

Il essaya d'imiter l'autre enfant par simple esprit de compétition mais échoua lamentablement et se fit mal au bras.

Digne, il ravala ses larmes.

Armand laissa faire.  
Déjà, il était content de voir que son élève avait un minimum de répartie et qu'il ne se laissait pas écraser. Maintenant, c'était à lui de gérer son futur collègue. Il n'avait pas à intervenir…Même si Milo mériterait bien une fessée s'il continuait à jouer les sales gosses comme ca !

Milo sauta sur ses pieds pour battre des mains, content de voir que l'autre gamin s'était fait mal.

"- Na na na na nèreuh !! C'est bien fait ! C'est bien fait !!!"

Cette fois, Armand fronça les sourcils.

"- MILO !"

Le petit eut un sourire impudent.

"- Ben quoi maitre Armand ? Il est tout faible ton élève ! Et ca fait six mois qu'il est là déjà ! Il va servir à rien ! Tu ferais mieux de le jeter !"

Terrifié à l'idée de devoir partir et surtout que sa maman perde les avantages du contrat passé avec le Sanctuaire, Camus sauta sur Milo sans réfléchir, sans s'occuper de son poignet cassé.

Furieux et sans encore la moindre notion de combat, il se battit des griffes et des dents contre le mini scorpion.

Un peu effrayé par la violence de l'autre petit garçon, Milo le tapa comme il pu, allant jusqu'à utiliser son cosmos pour porter ses coups. Camus répondit à l'instant, déployant maladroitement le sien pour contenir les attaques de Milo. Finalement, les deux enfants roulèrent dans la poussière comme deux chats fâchés jusqu'à ce que Armant et le Scorpion, les séparent.

"- MECHANT !!! MECHANT !!! JE TE DETESTE !!!" Hurlait Camus en se débattant dans les bras de son maitre, les larmes aux yeux.

Dans ceux de son père, Milo ne s'en laissait pas compter.

"- FILLE ! T'ES QU'UNE FILLE ! T'ES FAIBLE ET T'ES INUTILE !! TU VA FINIR A LA POUBELLE !!"

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard désolés.

Ces deux là allaient avoir du mal à s'entendre.

Le Scorpion secoua son fils avant de lui coller une claque sur les fesses.

"- MILO ! Un peu de tenue ! Ton comportement est indigne d'un future chevalier !"

Armand gronda lui aussi son élève.

"- Tu n'avais pas à attaquer Milo comme ca, Camus. Même s'il a été méchant avec toi."

Borné, le petit français releva le nez, revêche.

"- Mais il a dit que tu allais me chasser ! Et que…que…"

"- Je sais, mais c'est encore moi qui décide non ? Et je te dis que tu n'es pas faible et que tu n'es pas inutile, d'accord ? Je ne vais pas te chasser.

L'enfant se calma un peu, tant et si bien que ses larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Son poignet lui faisait un mal de chien.

Armand emporta le petit au temple du Pope pour que Shion le rafistole.

Triomphant, Milo se redressa dans les bras de son père.

"- Tu vois ! C'est rien qu'une fille ! Il pleure !"

Le Scorpion fronça les sourcils.  
Le sourire de Milo se flétrit.

Il connaissait cette expression et elle n'annonçait rien de bon.

Il n'aimait pas se faire gronder par son papa. Et tout ca, c'était la faute de l'autre là !

***

Milo jeta un regard noir à Camus.

Finalement, il avait apprit son nom en questionnant les autres apprentis ors.

Ils étaient tous là à présent.

Mu, le chouchou du pope, plus timide qu'un agneau.

Shaka, le garçon qui ressemblait à une fille et qui lui volait sa maman.

Aphrodite et Angelo, il les connaissait depuis longtemps. Il les aimait bien, ils étaient bizarres mais gentils. Pas autant que les jumeaux et Aioros, mais ce n'était pas grave.

Shura aussi était bizarre. D'autant plus qu'il s'entendait bien avec le vermisseau.

C'était bien comme surnom pour le futur verseau : le VERmisSEAU.

Un mélange de verseau, de vermine et de sot.

C'était très bien.

Et puis, il y avait Pablo le veau. Il était graaaaaand !! Mais pas très malin. On pouvait lui faire croire n'importe quoi. D'ailleurs, il s'était fait gronder très fort par son papa Scorpion quand il avait envoyé Pablo le veau à la chasse au Dahu quelques jours avant. Le petit taureau s'était perdu dans la montagne et comme il ne parlait pas encore bien le grec, il avait eut du mal à retrouver son chemin.

Milo fit la grimace.  
Quand il y pensait, son postérieur lui cuisait encore.

Mais c'était tellement drôle de faire des farces !

Ha, et puis…il y avait qui encore…HA ! Il y avait le chaton, le petit frère d'Aioros.

Lui, il ne lui faisait jamais de farce.

Il avait essayé une fois et le futur Sagittaire n'avait pas attendu que papa scorpion punisse son fils pour le faire à sa place.

Mais pour l'instant, le petit Scorpion faisait la tête.

Il s'était encore battu avec le vermisseau.

Comme d'habitude, il l'avait écrasé (même s'il avait de plus en plus de mal) mais il avait été surprit par les jumeaux qui avait caftés à leurs maitres.

Camus avait prit la punition avec dignité mais lui avait protesté.

Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! C'était la faute du vermisseau! Pas la sienne !

Mais rien n'y avait fait.  
Dans l'espoir futile de les réconcilier, son père et Armand les avait punit tous les deux.

A présent, ils devaient monter des blocs de marbres des carrières, bien avant les arènes, jusque tout en haut du Sanctuaire, à côté du temple du Pope.  
C'était un travail de titan et ils ne feraient que ca pendant un mois.

Ils dormiraient ensemble sous une tente a l'extérieur du temple de Shion, ils mangeraient ensemble, bref, ils ne se quitteraient pas d'une semelle.

Et Milo était fou de rage de voir que Camus s'en fichait.

Avec un rien de méprit et malgré sa fatigue, il n'avait pas encore la résistance de sa Némésis, Camus montait ses blocs de marbres dans un mot ni un regard pour le bébé scorpion.

Milo haïssait qu'on l'ignore.  
Et plus encore quand il s'agissait d'un nabot qui ressemblait à une fille !

"- C'est ta faute !" Souffla le petit garçon dès qu'ils furent hors de vue des adultes qui les surveillaient.

Camus le toisa.

"- Peuh ! C'est toi qui as commencé ! Pas ma faute si t'es plus bête qu'un âne et plus vilain d'un goret."

Milo se troubla un instant. C'était quoi un goret ?

Il balaya la question, ce n'était pas le problème pour l'instant.

"- T'arrête de me traiter de groret ! Sinon tu vas voir !"

"- Je vais voir quoi ? Tu vas encore essayé de me taper ? Incapable ! Vilain ! Ribaud ! Mecrérant !"

Le petit scorpion s'arrêta dans l'escalier, son bout de marbre serré dans ses petites mains.

"- Tu me traites pas de mécrérant !!!" Protesta l'enfant sans savoir ce que ca voulait dire.

Il s'en fichait, c'était une insulte et personne ne l'insultait sans s'en mordre les doigts.

Camus le toisa.

A force de lire des livres qui n'étaient pas de son âge, il avait acquit un sacré vocabulaire.

"- Vieux bouc, Harpie, Dégénéré !!" L'insulta encore Camus, ravit d'avoir pour une fois le dessus.

"- JE SUIS PAS UN HARPIC !!!" Protesta encore Milo avant de l'attaquer une fois de plus.

Camus glapit, surpris.

Il évita comme il put le morceau de marbre que Milo lui jeta au visage mais glissa sur les marches. Il tomba lourdement sur les marches et resta sans bouger.

Satisfait, Milo fixa vermisseau qui ne bougeait plus.  
Il s'était sans doute fait très mal parce qu'il ne l'entendait plus. Et lorsque le petit verseau avait très mal, il ne disait jamais un mot.

Milo l'observa encore un moment avant de s'inquiéter.

Camus ne mettait jamais aussi longtemps avant de reprendre le dessus.

"- Hé ? Vermisseau ?"

Le jeune français ne bougea pas.

Vraiment inquiet cette fois, Milo s'accroupit près de lui et le secoua avant de se redresser avec un petit cri.

Un peu de sang coulait du front de l'enfant qui avait pâlit, immobile sur le marbre glacé.

Cette fois, Milo eut très peur.

Et en bon petit terrifié, il fit la seule chose qu'un enfant de six ans peut faire.

"- PAPAAAAAA !!!" Hurla-t-il en pleurant.

***

Mortifié, Armand observait son petit élève qui dormait dans son lit, pâle comme la mort, un énorme bandage autour de la tête.

Il avait eut de la chance.  
Si Shion n'avait pas été au Sanctuaire et qu'il n'avait pas pu drainer l'hématome sous dural qui s'était formé dans son cerveau lorsqu'il s'était cogné, le pauvre enfant serait sans doute mort.

Milo avait faillit le tuer cette fois.  
Et avec le décalage entre leurs pouvoirs à tous les deux, le jeune scorpion tuerait Camus avant que le jeune verseau n'ai le niveau pour se défendre ou que Milo ne se rende compte qu'il pouvait faire bien du mal à son collègue.

Quoi que…Cette fois, Milo avait eut très peur et son père aussi bien que sa mère l'avait fortement punis.

Mais la question n'état pas là.

L'inimitié entre les deux enfants était telle qu'elle commençait à porter atteinte aux études des autres apprentis ors. Déjà, plusieurs d'entre eux s'étaient affrontés en prenant le partit de l'un ou de l'autre.  
Ca ne pouvait pas durer comme ca.

Il fallait redonner un peu de calme au Sanctuaire.

"- Je voulais attendre encore un peu, grand pope, mais là, je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut impérativement les séparer.

"- Milo va suivre son père sur l'ile de Milo…"

"- Et je vais emmener Camus avec moi à Bluegrad."

"- Il ne reste rien que des ruines là bas."

"- Je sais, mais traditionnellement, c'est là bas que les verseaux sont éduqués…Ca lui fera du bien et ca l'éloignera vraiment de Milo…

Shion soupira.  
C'était en effet le mieux à faire mais égoïstement, ca lui faisait mal de voir les enfants partir les un après les autres.

Angelo et son maitre étaient partit pour la Sicile, Aphrodite et Marishka pour le Groenland…une bonne partie des enfants étaient déjà partit…et une partie des ors allaient commencer à mourir…Le premier serait le Gémeau probablement, suivit du Sagittaire… Pour les autres…

Le pope se caparaçonna le cœur comme il pouvait.

Il ne pouvait rien faire contre le destin.

"- Vous partez quand ?"

"- Demain…"

"- Maitre Armand ?

"- Tu devrais dormir, Camus."

"- On s'en va ?"

"- Oui, on va en Sibérie."

"- Mais…pourquoi…"

"- Milo à faillit te tuer, Camus…"

"- Je peux me défendre !" Protesta faiblement l'enfant.

"- Je n'en doute pas, mais c'est quand même dangereux. Quand tu seras un chevalier d'or, tu pourras lui faire rendre gorge. Mais pour l'instant, tu dois surtout t'aguerrir.

Le petit soupira. Il était si fatigué…

"- Dors Camus. Quand tu te réveilleras, nous seront dans notre nouvelle maison."

"- D'accord." Finit par accepter l'enfant et se rendormir.

"- Quand reviendrez vous ?"

"- Quand ce sera nécessaire…"

Shion avala la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge.

Il savait qu'il ne reverrait ni Armand, ni le Scorpion.

***

L'adolescent déposa sans bruit le coffret de son armure sur le sol de sa maison.

Il n'y avait pas remit les pieds depuis sept ans…sept longues années qui s'étaient déroulées comme dans un rêve.

Son maitre avait prit soin de lui, s'était occupé de lui comme un père, lui avait tout apprit… puis il était mort et lui avait laissé son armure, près de deux ans plus tôt.

Il aurait pu revenir au Sanctuaire à ce moment là mais n'en avait pas eut envie.  
Sa vie était en Sibérie à ce moment là.

Il lui avait fallut faire le deuil du seul père dont il se souvenait.

Même sa mère et son frère n'étaient que de vagues souvenir, comme son vrai nom.

Il était Camus, fils et élève d'Armand, Chevalier d'or du Verseau et protecteur de la Onzième maison du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Il était aussi l'auteur de plusieurs romans, d'un livre de cuisine et de plusieurs essais sur la psychologie en situation d'isolement.

Les nuits de Sibérie étaient longues, il fallait bien s'occuper…

Mais à présent, sur la demande expresse du pope, l'adolescent aux membres encore un peu grêles et à la voix en train de muer était revenu au Sanctuaire.

Un peu inquiet, il soupira.

Il devait aller au Palais du pope mais n'en avait aucune envie.

Une boule au creux de l'estomac, il enfila son armure.

Autant en finir.  
A pas lourds, il monta d'un étage.

"- CAMUUUUS !!!!"

Avant que le jeune chevalier ai pu dire quoique ce soit, il se retrouva avec un joli jeune homme au cou.

"- Aphrodite ??"

Le verseau sourit au chevalier des poissons.

Le petit garçon timide aux genoux toujours couronnés qui se cachait perpétuellement derrière Angelo avait disparu pour faire place à un adorable jeune homme de presque dix huit ans, particulièrement séduisant. Avec ses long cheveux doux comme de la soie, son sourire tendre et ses yeux de biche, le Poisson aurait pu rendre fou n'importe qui !

"- Tu es devenu…Splendide !"

Aphrodite eut un chaud rire de gorge. Amusé, il prit la pose pour frimer un peu devant le jeune verseau.

"- Tu trouves ?"

"- Ne cherche pas les compliments…" Le gronda tendrement Camus.

Les deux enfants avaient été proches et Aphrodite avait toujours prit sa défense contre Milo.

"- Comment vas-tu ?"

Le sourire du poisson se flétrit.

"- Marishka est mort il y a huit mois…Cancer du sang…à cause des roses je pense…il n'arrivait plus à les supporter."

Camus le serra très fort contre lui. L'amour qu'il y avait entre le poisson et son maitre était aussi fort que celui entre Armand et lui.

"- Et Armand ?"

"- Accident…Il a été transpercé par une stalactite de glace en protégeant deux enfants du village."

"- Je suis désolé…"

"- Il est mort comme il a vécut…"

Le poisson hocha la tête.

Presque toute l'ancienne génération était morte.

Il ne restait que Shion et il ne durerait sans doute plus très longtemps. Depuis quelques semaines, il était particulièrement bizarre, s'était mit à cacher son visage avec un masque et avait décidé de se trouver un successeur.

Même si personne n'en disait rien, tous les chevaliers étaient prêts à enterrer leur pope avant la fin de l'année.

"- Et les autres ?"

"- Le dernier était le Scorpion."

Camus pinça les lèvres.

Il n'avait aucun bon souvenir de Milo. Mais son père avait toujours été gentil.

"- Milo est au palais du pope."

"- Ha…"

"- S'il te plait, soit gentil avec lui…Ca a été…très dur pour lui…"

Un peu acerbe, Camus renâcla.

Il ne se souvenait que trop des fois ou le jeune scorpion s'en était prit à lui. Il n'avait rien fait contre lui à la base et il l'avait détesté dès le premier jour.

"- Le Scorpion…doit tuer son prédécesseur pour prendre sa place." Souffla doucement Aphrodite.

Camus passa au livide.

Même s'il haïssait Milo…Le pauvre…Lui qui aimait tellement ses parents.

"- Et sa mère ?"

"- Emportée pendant un combat en Afrique il y a un an."

Le verseau soupira.

"- Je serais sage, promis."

Aphrodite lui tapota l'épaule.

Camus avait toujours été particulièrement raisonnable, sauf quand Milo était en cause.

"- Bon…je te fais confiance…"

Le français prit congé de son camarade pour le Temple du pope.

Une fois arrivé dans le dernier Temple, il se laissa guider par un garde jusqu'au grand Hall où attendaient le pope et…Milo.

Dans son armure, pale et défait, des cernes sous les yeux, les pommettes creusées et les mains tremblantes, le nouveau Scorpion venait faire son rapport.

Malgré son inimitié pour lui, Camus s'inquiéta pour lui.

Le pauvre Milo n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien.

"- Chevalier du Verseau, bon retour au Sanctuaire…"

Camus s'inclina respectueusement devant le pope.

Il y avait une telle fatigue dans sa voix et quelque chose d'autre, comme…un voile…quelque chose de bizarre et de peu naturel, de très différent du pope dont il se souvenait... Aphrodite avait raison, le pope ne survivrait sans doute pas près longtemps encore.

"- Merci Grand Pope."

"- J'aurais sans doute une mission pour toi dans quelques temps." Prévint le pope.

"- A vos ordres."

"- Milo, tu peux te retirer. Camus, merci de ta visite."

Les deux chevaliers d'or s'inclinèrent puis quittèrent le temple.

Les yeux baissés, visiblement malade, Milo descendit lentement les escaliers.  
Près de lui, Camus l'observait à la dérobée.

Le Scorpion semblait attendre les coups.

Lorsqu'il trébucha, Camus le rattrapa au vol, surprenant le jeune grec et lui-même de son geste.

"- Merci…" Souffla doucement le Scorpion avant de reprendre son assiette.

Camus hésita un instant.

Même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas, ils étaient frères à présent. Et il ne pouvait pas laisser un frère dans un état comme le sien.

"- Attends…"

Gentiment, il souleva le scorpion dans ses bras.

"- Je vais te porter chez toi."

Les yeux de Milo s'agrandirent de terreur.

"- Non ! Non !!! Pas dans le temple du Scorpion !"

Il se débâtit dans les bras de Camus mais le verseau était trop fort et lui trop faible pour se libérer.

Un peu surprit par la brusque violence de son collègue, Camus resta stupéfait un instant avec de comprendre.

La maison du Scorpion était celle de son père, celle où il avait grandit, la maison de l'homme qu'il avait tué quelques jours plus tôt…

Le verseau chercha à le calmer.

"- D'accord, d'accord… On va aller chez moi…"

Le cœur du jeune verseau se serra.

Lui non plus n'avait pas envie d'aller dans sa maison vide, celle de son maitre… Mais un de ses frères était dans le besoin. Et même s'il ne l'aimait pas il restait son frère.

Milo se calma un peu.

Etroitement serré contre le torse de Camus, il se laissa porter dans la maison du Verseau.

Camus le posa sur le canapé.

Quelqu'un avait fait le ménage.  
Sans doute des serviteurs prévenus par le pope de son retour.

Gentiment, le verseau aida le scorpion à retirer son armure.

Il en resta effrayé. Milo était maigre à faire peur !

"- Tu vas dormir un peu." Lui imposa Camus.

Le scorpion protesta.

Il ne voulait pas dormir. Il faisait des cauchemars quand il dormait et…

"- Je vais rester avec toi, d'accord ?"

Vaincu, Milo s'endormit.

Consterné, Camus secoua la tête.  
Le monstre sous le lit de son enfance qui lui faisait encore faire des cauchemars n'était qu'un gamin effrayé par les ombres…Comme lui…  
Et comme lui, il souffrait de la disparition de son maitre…Plus que lui, même. Lui avait du tuer son propre père et arracher son armure à son cadavre encore chaud.

N'importe qui en aurait été traumatisé.

Avec douceur, il le borda sous une épaisse couette et se mit à la cuisine.

"- Milo….Milo…."

Le scorpion ouvrit les yeux.

Un instant, il resta interdit, incapable de remettre le visage calme aux yeux froids devant lui.

"- Ca…mus ?"

"- Le déjeuner est prêt…Tu penses arriver à manger un peu ?"

Le jeune grec détourna les yeux.

"- Je…je vais rentrer chez moi…Désolé…"

Camus l'empêcha de se lever puis posa un plateau sur ses jambes.

Sans même le réaliser, il avait déjà pardonné à son tortionnaire d'enfance.

"- Reste là, tu es malade." Souffla Camus.

Pour un peu, il l'aurait trouvé chou ce grand échalas perdu.

Milo s'agita un peu, mal à l'aise.

"- Pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisses te venger ? Que tu puises me faire du mal ? Après tout pourquoi pas !" Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues du jeune homme. "Si tu pouvais me tuer ce serait très bien ! Tu serais venger et papa…papa…" Les larmes se transformèrent en sanglots explosifs.

Sans réfléchir, Camus s'assit sur le bord du canapé pour prendre le jeune scorpion dans ses bras. Milo n'était qu'un gamin malheureux…Comme lui lorsque son maitre était mort…Et lui avait eut la chance d'avoir tout un village pour le soutenir. Pour le jeune scorpion, les choses devaient être bien différentes. Il était le successeur du précédent, les gens s'attendaient à ce qu'il tue son père, sans se douter de la douleur qu'il en ressentait…Ou sans s'en soucier…

Le verseau soupira.

"- Personne ne va se venger de personne, Milo. Nous n'étions que des gamins sans cervelle…"

Il berça le scorpion contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et qu'il finisse par le croire tout en pleurant lui aussi sur son maitre disparu.

Finalement, Milo hoqueta encore un peu puis s'abandonna dans les bras de Camus.

Il y était bien dans ses bras.

Il s'y sentait au chaud et à l'abri.

"- Merci…" Murmura le jeune grec.

"- De rien…" Souffla Camus qui sentait sa propre douleur s'éloigner quelque peu.

L'estomac du scorpion gronda.

"- Je crois que tu avais parlé de déjeuner…" Tenta doucement Milo.

Camus le repoussa un peu pour attraper le plateau posé sur la table base et le poser sur ses genoux.

Milo lui dédia un sourire lumineux qui réchauffa le cœur du Verseau qui eut un petit sourire lui aussi. Il allait lui falloir du travail pour nourrir assez le scorpion pour remettre un peu de muscle sur cette carcasse.

Et puis… il était hors de question que Milo retourne chez lui tant qu'il n'irait pas mieux. Oui, il resterait ici avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ait envie de partir.

Camus aimait faire la cuisine pour deux et n'en avait plus eut l'occasion depuis le décès de son maitre, pas plus qu'il n'avait eut la chance de dormir avec quelqu'un depuis lors.  
Lui qui ne concevait pas de passer une nuit sans une peluche humaine…Si Milo acceptait, il lui ouvrirait sa couette.

Avec un peu de chance, l'un et l'autre parviendraient à se guérir de la perte qu'ils avaient subit.

Mais pour l'instant, seul comptait l'état de santé de Milo. Et même s'il ne voulait rester avec le verseau une fois qu'il irait mieux, au moins Camus aurait eut la satisfaction d'avoir fait quelque chose pour son ancien ennemi. A défaut d'autre chose, il aurait grandit et aurait murit.

Il n'était pas question pour un chevalier d'or de conserver des rancœurs d'enfant mal élevé et sans cervelle. Ils n'étaient plus des petits. Ce qui les avait séparés à l'époque était…tellement stupide…  
Avec un sourire de plaisir, Camus observa Milo manger du bout des dents son plat puis, petit à petit, se mettre à dévorer comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours…Ce qui était sans doute le cas !

Avec un sourire, il le resservit.

Il allait prendre plaisir à s'occuper du Scorpion. Et pas simplement parce que c'était une magnifique revanche sur son enfance…Simplement parce que finalement, il l'aimait bien cet insecte imbécile aux pattes surnuméraires.

***

Allongé sur le canapé du verseau comme dix ans auparavant, le même plateau sur ses genoux, Milo souriait de toutes ces dents tout en dévorant la blanquette de veau au riz que son Camus lui avait concocté.

Depuis leur retour à la vie, les deux amis avaient reprit leurs bonnes habitudes.  
Sauf en cas de crise, jamais Milo ne retournait dans le temple du Scorpion.

Il préférait rester dans celui du verseau avec son meilleur ami.

Les deux hommes ne se séparaient pas s'ils pouvaient l'éviter.

Camus était son Camus, comme Milo était son Milo.

Ils mangeaient ensemble, s'entrainaient ensemble, dormaient ensemble…Pour tout le Sanctuaire, ils étaient un couple établit.

Un jour peut-être, si l'envie, le besoin ou le désir s'en faisait l'écho, répondraient-ils à la demande muette de tous le Sanctuaire de les voir dans une relation plus physique à défaut de romantique.  
Mais pour l'instant et depuis leur quatorze ans, ils étaient juste heureux d'être ensembles, frère, collègues, amis et liés par bien plus que le simple sexe.

Ils étaient deux petits diables que le temps avait transformés en angelots et liés par bien plus le péché de chair.

Ils s'aimaient.

Le reste n'était que littérature et échange de fluides.


End file.
